Bad to Good
by Aki Eschirott
Summary: Natsume's having the worst day of his life. Who better to help him than the girl of his dreams...NxM first one shot...RxR


**- A/N: First time making a one shot.-**

**- Disclaimer: Do not own Alice Academy/Gakuen Alice-**

**-Title: Bad to Good-**

**-Summary: Natsume's having the worst day of his life. Who better to help him than the girl of his dreams-**

**-Pairing: NxM**

**-HEY-Talking**

**-**_HEY-Thinking_

Natsume rested his back on the cherry blossom tree musing on today's earlier events.

_Today was a bad day_ he thought _a very bad day_…actually saying that would be an understatement of the year, well his year anyway.

It started as a good morning as well too he mumbled to himself how could a good morning turn into such a horrible afternoon he thought bitterly.

**Flashback:**

First there was when Persona asked him to go to another one of those missions that he detested so much. Then there was when he got shot because of it, It also didn't help that Persona mocked him about his wound. _Sadistic Bastard_

He also forgot to restock his first aid kit forcing him to go to the Alice hospital which he detested so much. It wasn't because it was bad in there actually it was pretty awesome in there he just found it a bit creepy because usually that was the place people usually die…well that's what he thought.

Then after going to central town to buy a new manga, The manga store was closed of for a month because of renovation. _The inhumanity of it all_… he thought angrily.

It just occurred to him at that time that **HE** wasted valuable **TIME** just to go to central town just to buy that and the store was closed. He just wasted time! _for the love of all things good!_

As he was walking back he saw another thing that made him go ballistic inside. He saw Andou and **HIS** Mikan holding hands and eating howalon together.

It made his blood boil just seeing that Andou guy and to add it all up **HIS** Mikan was with him.

**Flashback end**

Now here he is under his favorite tree sitting lazily while burning all of the petals that fell down on the ground.

He was in a very bad mood because of this day in a very very bad mood. Anyone close to him in a 10 meter radius would have felt the heat being emitted from his body. If not careful one might be sent to the Alice Hospital and be put in a coma, if they were lucky that is.

Natsume didn't even think of the possibility that this day would get any better. He sighed to himself. _All my fault_ he thought bitterly if he wasn't that prideful and such an egotistic person he might've gotten a chance to be with Mikan.

But of course he was all that and he missed the perfect opportunity to make Mikan **HIS**.

**Natsume!** A brunette shouted. Natsume whipped his head to the side and saw Mikan running towards him.

**Huff huff huff..** Mikan panted **Natsume here** she said and placed a box of some sort of candy on his lap.

Natsume stared at it for a minute and began **Hey little girl what the heck is this**? He asked _**Yeah good one Natsume**_ he thought sarcastically.

**It's candy** she replied

**I know it's candy stupid, I mean what is this for**? He replied

**Oh have you forgotten Natsume? There's a new shop in central town. They sell this cool new candy. You were suppose to go with me there**.

**Oh** was his genius reply _Damn I forgot about that…ugh…another thing to add to my what the hell happened to make this my worst day ever list._

**I looked for you everywhere and asked almost everyone where you were. Then I figured you must've been in one of your missions so I just asked Tsubasa sempai to accompany me. And so I bought that candy points at rather big box of candy for you since it was on sale and it was really yummy** she replied quite enthusiastically.

**Anyway I have to go now Hotaru's promised she'd let me stay in her room today!** Mikan said with starry eyes.

As Mikan was about to leave she tripped ungracefully on a rock and well…

**Thanks a lot…Blueberries..**Natsume said a handsome smirk on his face **You should consider to buy more un childish lingerie.**

**NATSUME PERVERT!** Mikan shouted and ran away as far from the fire caster as possible.

_You really made my day Blueberries. Maybe this day wasn't so bad after all_ he mused then again as long as she smiles at him at the end of everyday maybe he won't get worst days at all..

well that was a possibility he would not want to try…

**-OWARI-**

** -If grammatically incorrect please forgive me-  
**

**-Read and Review please-  
**

**-Flames not allowed but criticism allowed-**

**-Natsumi Naoki-  
**


End file.
